cartographiedocfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Plates-formes portables
L'offre des plates-formes portables pour communiquer ''' '''et diffuser ses prestations documentaires Fichier:000000019184.jpg Définition Les plates-formes mobiles désignent les appareils mobiles portables, fonctionnant sur batterie, dotés d'un petit écran, et permettant de se connecter à Internet via un protocole de connexion sans fil.(1) Il existe deux grandes catégories de plates-formes : *les plates-formes relevant de la téléphonie. Cette catégorie se divise elle-même en deux sous-groupes - les smartphones (iPhone, BlackBerry, Nokia Nseries, Windows Mobile) ; - les téléphones classiques avec accès à Internet. *les terminaux de lecture qu'on appelle aussi tablettes, liseuses, ardoises, eBooks (iPad, Kindle, Nook). Ces plates-formes utilisent plusieurs systèmes d’exploitation, parmi lesquels on peut citer : Android, Blackberry Linux (openMoko), Mac OS X Mobile, Palm OS, Symbian OS, Windows Mobile ou encore Windows 7. La tendance en quelques chiffres - Les ventes de smartphones aux particuliers ont atteint les 54,3 millions d'unités, soit une augmentation de 48,7 % par rapport au premier trimestre 2009.(2) - Fin de 2009, on estimait à 640 millions le nombre d’abonnés mobiles le monde contre 490 millions d'abonnés au réseau large bande fixe.(3) - « Le premier milliard d’internautes est venu par le PC, le deuxième milliard viendra grâce au mobile », Eric Schmidt, patron de Google, en 2009. Applications et usages Le tableau qui suit dresse la liste des applications mobiles à disposition des centres de ressources et les usages constatés(4). Tous les exemples de mise en œuvre peuvent être consultés sur le wiki des meilleures pratiques des bibliothèques mobiles (en anglais). Techniques et outils (5&6) Sites web mobiles : Il existe des outils de conversion automatique des sites Web en site mobile : Google, Instant Mobilizer, Zinadoo ou encore mobiSiteGalore. Il est par ailleurs recommandé de se reporter aux standards développés en la matière par le consortium W3C et son MobileOK Checker (en anglais). Envoi de SMS : - utilisation de services dédiés. OPAC mobiles : - développement d’applications propres, - WorldCat Mobile, - développement d’applications téléchargeables sur iTunes. Consultations à distance : - téléchargement sur plate-forme mobile et prêt de la plate-forme, - accès par téléchargement sur iTunes, - liaison de l’OPAC avec Google Books. Promotion par géolocalisation : - Foursquare, - Gowalla, - Bright Kite. Cartographie des services du centre et réalité augmentée : - Layar, - Wikitude. Avantages et inconvénients Les inconvénients (techniques) : Face à la diversité des systèmes d’exploitation des smartphones, il apparaît plus simple et moins coûteux de proposer des services via un site Web, tous les téléphones portables pouvant accéder au Web via un navigateur «classique », que de créer une application pour chacun des systèmes d'exploitation.(6) La consultation des résultats d'une recherche sur catalogue est problématique : les documents ne sont pas adaptés à l'affichage sur une plate-forme mobile.(5) Le format PDF et le Flash ne sont pas pris en charge sur toutes les plates-formes mobiles. Les avantages : La réorganisation de l'information sur les sites profite à d'autres publics que l'utilisateur mobile et notamment aux déficients visuels pour qui la lecture du site est alors simplifiée.(5) Les services mobiles en "push" (Tweets, RSS, SMS) redonnent au centre de ressources une place centrale dans le quotidien des utilisateurs. (4) Sources Par ordre de citation : (1) GREENALL Rurik Thomas, Mobiles in Libraries, 2010, Online, vol 34, n° 2, p. 16-20. ISSN 0146-5422 (2) GARTNER, Gartner says worldwide mobile phone sales grew 17 per cent in first quarter, Gartner newsroom, 2010, le 12/11/2010 http://www.gartner.com/it/page.jsp?id=1372013 (3) ITU, Measuring the Information Society, 2010, le 12/11/2010 http://www.itu.int/ITU-D/ict/publications/idi/2010/index.html. ISBN 92-61-13111-5 (4) KROSKI Ellyssa, On the move with the mobile web: libraries and mobile technologies, Library Technology Reports, 2008, 44:5 le 12 novembre 2010 http://eprints.rclis.org/15024/1/mobile_web_ltr.pdf. ISSN 0024-2586 (5) MURRAY Lilia, Libraries "like to move it move it", Reference Services Review, 2010, vol. 38, n°2, p. 233-249. ISSN 0090-7324. (6) WISNIEWSKI Jeff, Mobile Website with minimum effort, 2010, Online, vol 34, n° 1, p. 54-57. ISSN 0146-5422 Pour aller plus loin Tous les sites indiqués ci-dessous étaient accessibles au 12 novembre 2010. *Le wiki des meilleures pratiques des bibliothèques mobiles : http://www.libsuccess.org/index.php?title=M-Libraries *Le blog d'un documentaliste de l'Université d'État de l'Iowa : : http://mobile-libraries.blogspot.com *Le blog d'Ellyssa Kroski sur les actualités et ressources de la bibliothèque 2.0 : : http://oedb.org/blogs/ilibrarian/